


Pointless Curses

by Taylexander_Hamilton



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Texting, alex smokes the weeds, bit of angst, but only in the beginning, lowkey vent fic, morning fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-01-21 05:19:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12450432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taylexander_Hamilton/pseuds/Taylexander_Hamilton
Summary: It's 2:30 in the morning and Alexander receives a text from none other than Thomas Jefferson.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So,,,,,, stress drawing wasn't working so stress writing it is
> 
> Now I'm tired and gonna get some rest

Alex stared down at the burning joint between his fingers. The taste of sour pot will his mouth, similar smelling smoke lingering in the air. He brought it make to his lips, took a drag and watched the milky white smoke flow from his mouth and nostrils in a way that he could call almost dragon-like. Sitting alone on his balcony, he wondered how it had gotten to this point. How an intelligent, kind when he needed to be, "good" guy like himself had ended up in this position: smoking weed, alone, at two thirty in the morning.

The lights of New York City glimmered below him in their ghostly attempts to cut through the darkness that had descended on the bustling city. Cars drove along the streets below him, people walked, some in a drunken stupor, some sober just trying to get home before disaster struck in whatever form that might be. Distant sirens alerted him to one who had befallen such a fate. Another sigh, another puff. A... Text?

The vibrations in his pocket tore Alexander away from his hopeless thoughts to glance down at the too-bright screen.

[Thomas Jeffershit: Hey...]  
[Thomas Jeffershit: You awake?]

Why the fuck would this asshole be texting him at nearly three in the morning?! Had the weed not taken affect, he would've ignored the text or told him to fuck off but there was a tenderness to Jefferson's words that couldn't just be discarded.

[You: Yeah, what do you want]

It wasn't kind but he didn't completely shut him down either. A compromise Alex could deal with, at least for a short while.

The response was almost immediate.

[Thomas Jeffershit: ...]  
[Thomas Jeffershit: Fuck, I should've expected this but I didn't???]

Yet another sigh. He tapped his finger against the rolled up weed, getting some of the useless ashes lose and took another hit.

[You: What do you fucking want]

[Thomas Jeffershit: I can't sleep and you're the only one who might be awake]

The response took longer to arrive than the others like Jefferson had hesitated. He was already high and could possibly use this as blackmail later so Alex decided to humour his rival. Setting his joint down in the ashtray, he typed out his reply.

[You: Okay?]  
[You: Well, what did you want to talk about at nearly three in the morning]

A longer pause than the first like he was regretting texting Alex at all, but who wouldn't be?

[Thomas Jeffershit: Can I come over?]  
[Thomas Jeffershit: Please?]

That was not expected in the slightest from Alex. Jefferson wanted to come over? At this time? What the fuck? And he said please? Maybe it would be worth it... Just to get Jefferson off his back. Yeah. There we go. A last glance at the point before he set it back between his fingers, where it belonged.

[You: Okay]

Half an hour later, Alex had smoked the rest of his joint and discarded the butt in his ashtray but didn't bother to change and rid himself of the smell. Thomas could deal with it. Once he was properly settled back inside his cosy apartment, the expected knock arrived at last. With a heavy groan, having just sat down, he hauled himself up off the couch and trudged towards the door.

As soon as it was opened inward, Thomas engulfed Alexander in the tightest hug he'd ever experienced. Maybe he was still a bit too out of it, maybe it was the tears staining his shirt, maybe it was the tiny whimpering sounds, but he didn't stop the hug and played his part, wrapping his arms around Thomas. "Shit, dude, you alright?" He asked, a hint of worry in his voice as he pulled Thomas inside so the door could shut and they could continue in private.

Thomas shook his head and took control of their travelling, sitting down on the couch Alex had occupied mere moments before and pulled the shorter into his arms. Thomas's grip didn't loosen in the slightest so Alex had no choice but to be led around and cuddled.

For a solid twenty minutes, they sat there while Thomas held him tight and cried. Had Alex been sober, he would've never allowed this to happen. Consequences could be dealt with later.

"I... I'm sorry," Thomas whispered, flaring his nostrils at the tang but didn't show show any other sign that the situation bothered him.

Alex was confused. Thomas was apologising? To him? "What for?" He asked, voicing his muddied thoughts.

Thomas simply shook his head and looked away before speaking. "For not... Not telling you s-sooner. I tried... I thought that maybe... Maybe if I... I wanted you to notice me..." What the fuck was Thomas talking about? For once, Alexander didn't interrupt. "You see... Fuck, I'm asking you o-out. Right now."

Alex was dumbfounded. First of all, Thomas was crying over him?! Second, Thomas Jefferson, his self-proclaimed arch nemesis, just asked him out? As in a date?! His mouth opened and closed like a fish; soundless and meaningless. A worried glance told him that wasn't the right answer.

"Shit, sorry, that was-you didn't want to hear that, I'm sorry, I'll go-"

"Don't go," Alex interjected effortlessly, staring Thomas dead in the eye. He was shocked into silence, waiting for what else his not-so-secret-anymore crush had to say. "Sure. I'll go out with you." Thomas's face instantly brightened, pausing when Alex opened his mouth again. "On, one condition-"

"Anything."

"You have to spend the night here."

A nod and a genuine smile later and the wee hours of the morning finally crept up on them with cool tendrils of sleep. The two were curled up on the couch, tangled in each other's limbs; both happy to finally not have to sleep alone. Both slept peacefully, happily.

Both would realise exactly what the hell happened but that was for future them ton deal with.

 


	2. The morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut and fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This didn’t need another chapter but here we are

Alex awoke, refreshed and rejuvenated, trapped within warm, lengthy limbs. He sighed in contentment, snuggling closer to the heater of a person who had taken pity on him and stayed the night through. A voice told him that he should push them away and kick them out but he couldn’t bring himself to do so. This was nice. 

Opening his eyes, he found himself looking into deep dark brown eyes. “Mornin’,” a raspy southern accent greeted him.

Then, he remembered the night before. The joint, the crying and then the agreement. The agreement to go out with Thomas fucking Jefferson but only if he stayed the night. And there he was, looking at Alex with more love than he’d been given in his life. “H-hey,” He stammered, hesitantly, unable to look away from Thomas’s beautiful eyes he hadn’t had the chance to notice before. 

A hand brushed across his cheek before cradling his jaw in a grip that was too hesitant to seem affection. “...it’s okay,” Alex finally murmured, causing him to feel the full amount of love Thomas could show. Or, that’s what he thought, at least. It wasn’t long before Thomas was pulling him into a kiss softer than fleece. 

Thomas’s lips were plush, perfect, kissable compared to Alex’s chapped, dry lips. But he kissed back in earnest, feeling the way Thomas’s lips interacted with his in a way he hadn’t thought possible, especially with Thomas Jefferson, of all people. 

Alex melted into Thomas’s touch, scooting closer as if their bodies weren’t already tangled together. He’d been yearning for this feeling for so long, it seemed too good to be true that he just couldn’t let it go. Even when Thomas pulled away for air, he pressed their lips back together. His hand nestled into the obsidian curls that seemed to always frame Thomas’s face like a storm cloud, brooding and malicious.

Now, he couldn’t see it that way. 

It was more like a dark summer night, Thomas’s beautiful eyes like campfires, hopeful, exciting and ambitious. A larger hand found its way to his own mess of hair, holding tightly like he’ll disappear should Thomas let go. 

Finally, Alex needed to pull away lest he suffocate himself. Sucking in sharp breaths, he rested his forehead against Thomas’s, refusing to open the eyes he didn’t remember closing. 

“Needy,” Thomas teased, his voice, playful, cutting through the sounds of their breathing and beating of his heart. 

Alex giggled quietly, hoarsely in response, not realizing how much he’d appreciate the remark. It made the whole situation so much more familiar and he couldn’t help but snuggle closer into the warmth of Thomas’s body. In return, Thomas held him closer. 

He couldn’t deny the strangeness of it still. Alex was bundled up in Thomas’s limbs on his own couch but he felt content, now matter how vulnerable he was. Lips were against his for not the first time that morning, still soft and kind. Stranger still, he enjoyed it. Still, even now that his brain was kicking itself into gear, even with the lack of coffee.

A tongue pressed at his lips so Alex parted them ever so slightly and then their tongues were dancing. He curled his tongue with Thomas’s, slow, languid, let Thomas explore his mouth for the first time. The hand on the back of his head tightened its grip and pushed him closer as Thomas stretched further back into his mouth. A moan almost sounded in response but Alex bit it back. It was good but not that good yet.

And then Thomas was pushing towards the back of his throat and a quiet moan spilled into Thomas’s mouth causing Alex to go bright red. “S-sorry,” he mumbled, opening his eyes but avoiding Thomas’s gaze. However, when Thomas’s thumb brushed over his lower lip, he was forced to meet Thomas’s stare.

“Shhh,” Thomas whispers, kissing his nose delicately. “That was beautiful, Alex.” Thomas’s eyes were shining, Alex realized. And for him.

He blushed a deeper shade of red and then a tongue was back in his mouth. The moan that escaped came faster than he could’ve anticipated as Thomas began to claim his mouth with his practiced tongue, most of the gentility gone. He tried to work his lips to appease Thomas but the tongue fucking his throat didn’t make it exactly easy. He could feel his cock taking interest against Thomas’s leg. 

He knew Thomas could feel it. Thomas tucked his head, yanking Alex’s back with a hand curled tightly in his hair, pulling a yelp from Alex in surprise. Then lips and teeth and tongue were against his throat, biting, nipping, licking, kissing, whatever Thomas wanted. He couldn’t bother to stop Thomas, the feelings too good, the intimacy too present. 

Thomas’s other hand started pulling his shirt up, feeling along his soft belly and teasing a nipple to hardness between his skilled fingers. “Fuck-“ Alex gasped, trying to pull Thomas closer than he already was. In the brief moment where he thought it couldn’t get any better, the leg between his was shoved up, rubbing against his hardening cock. That forced yet another moan from Alex’s mouth, squeezing Thomas’s leg between his.

Thomas found a particularly sensitive spot under Alex’s ear and began to suck as he started to push his pants down, drawing even more sinful, wordless sounds from Alex’s lips. The sweet, serene morning was long forgotten by now as his heart rate beat faster and faster, the air being drawn in and out of his lungs no better. 

His pants were down, nearly hard cock springing free. Thomas pulled away for a moment, staring at Alex and Alex alone. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this for, darlin’,” Thomas breathed, pulling Alex’s shirt over his head before throwing his own aside. 

Alex’s reply got caught in his throat when his eyes landed on the beautiful expanse of Thomas’s torso. “H-holy shit-“ he stammered, placing a tentative hand over Thomas’s abs that appeared as if they’d been carved from stone by the most skilled artist to ever work his craft. 

A chuckle followed his hardly intelligent response as well as another heated kiss. His mouth was invaded yet again but something somehow overpowered that. The length of Thomas’s member was pressed against his leg instead of a cruel coverup of what he’d been missing. A moan, louder than the rest, closed Alex’s eyes at the mere size. 

The grinding started, though almost painfully dry, and brought him to hardness. Though out of, Alex was waiting for Thomas to pull away from the mind blowing kiss to ask him where lube and condoms were but the question never came.

They stayed like that, bodies pressed together, lips even closer, dicks hard and leaking against the other’s leg. It didn’t seem as if he would ever get fucked this morning yet it was the most intimate sex Alex had ever had. Something about Thomas’s grunt and meaningful touches told him that it meant the same to the taller. 

It wasn’t long before they were spilling over each other, moaning into each other’s mouths, left panting yet satisfied. Thomas pulled away from the kiss at last, both sets of lips swollen and red. 

“Wow,” Alex got in between breaths, eyes closed, still very much clinging to Thomas. The cum was hot and sticky on his legs but he couldn’t care less. He’d felt it. Thomas had made him feel it. And he didn’t have to do anything but undress him, mark him up and grind. 

A low chuckle was his response, arms wrapping tighter around him. “I-I can’t believe we just did that,” stuttered Thomas, obviously giddy from the high of his climax. 

Alex shook his head with a breathless laugh and pressed their lips back together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading  
> I really didn't know how to end it so there you go.  
> Let me know if I should do another chapter or if you want one
> 
> Was listening to:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BK3td6FFrQI


End file.
